The present invention relates to a control device for a continuously variable belt transmission device which is suitable for use for coupling the power output member of an engine of a vehicle such as an automobile to the driven wheels thereof, and more particularly relates to a control device for such a continuously variable belt transmission device in which no problems arise when a quick increase in the speed change ratio is required.